Imperfection
by LiBeTh
Summary: Hermione gives a speech to Hogwarts Students in their Seventh Year. Strange twist at the end.


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns characters, and the setting of the story. I own the nice little plot and it's twist. Anything else recognizable belongs to who-so-ever claims it. XD  
  
~***~  
  
Imperfection  
  
By: Lisa (Originally posted by 'Ikiko', but 'Copper Taste of Blood' and 'Ikiko' are the same person. O_o Didn't like my old account.)  
  
'I've been at Hogwarts for seven years now. Time has gone by like the wind, I wish I could just go back, grab my old Time-Turner, and just relive it all.  
  
I remember, in first year, I, at first, was a stuck-up bookworm. I had the right answer to everything. Correcting students, professors, anyone I though was wrong. But I've learned book-smarts aren't everything.  
  
Life, itself, cannot by found in a book. You cannot just open a book one day, and find the answers to all life. Life is a fantasy we live everyday, answering the unanswered, questing for the truth, trying to get life perfect. But even in our fantasies, we cannot find our perfection. They say, to be perfect is to have nothing for you to accomplish, nothing to live for, nothing to dream. And that statement to every aspect is the truth. There is no life in perfection, so why try to reach it?  
  
I grew up in a family of muggles, yet live in the world of wizards and witches. I know things muggles would never imagine true, yet still fantasize about it all the time. Yet, I'm still a muggle-born witch, and some wizarding families do not appreciate that. Imperfection, that's what. Yet, look at me, I have a wonderful life in the eyes of many.  
  
I grew up here at Hogwarts with some of the best people I've ever know, yet how different they are. And, as an example, how imperfect.  
  
Harry Potter, `The-Boy-Who-Lived`, the one everyone looks to for safety from Lord Voldemort. That puts so much pressure on him. And as each day goes by, do you know how much danger he faces, just because of a childhood incident that led him to trouble in his life forever. Yet look at him, wonderful friends, he's great a Quidditch, he's not bad in his classes, and almost everyone looks up to him.  
  
Ronald Weasley, looked down upon because of family financial problems, yet never because of the finer qualities that should be. He's really funny, I would know, he's one of Gryffindor's best Keepers, and he's great at Wizard's Chess.  
  
Everyone has problems, yet we all also have finer points, some show up more than others do.  
  
What I'm trying to say, is that in my time here at Hogwarts, I've seen ups, downs, and turn-arounds. We all have a stereotypical pose of the `perfect person`, and every one of them is different. There is no perfect in this world, Muggle or not. Yet everyone still goes on believing perfect is a step away. And if you aren't part of the perfect image, then you should be looked down upon forever.  
  
Don't lead a life yearning for perfection. Lead a life yearning to be you, for it is by far more appreciated then your perfection could ever be.  
  
So, my fellow students, use the next years of your life fulfilling your hearts wildest dream, desire. And take my words as advice, you will accomplish so much more that way. Any advice you feel is right, take it with you.  
  
Your fellow student, here whenever you need me, Hermione Granger.'  
  
As the Great Hall, filled with seventh years saying his or her good-byes, burst into applause, everyone caught that broad grin on Hermione's face. It seemed so real, so there, like she was standing in front of them. Everyone, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even the Slytherins were on their toes clapping for their fellow student. It was the last day of Hogwarts, the seventh years were all ready to say their good-byes, sad as they all were, and leave Hogwarts to start their lives. As bright as they new she was though, they had never expected such a speech from the Head Girl.  
  
And slowly, a bell rang, signaling the time to gather their things and head off onto their last Hogwarts Express ride, with only their lives to take them. But Hermione's words would live in their hearts forever, for they were as down-to-earth and perfect as possible.  
  
Yet no one will ever forget, as convincing as that moving, talking picture of Hermione was, holding that wondrous speech in her hand, that Hermione Granger was, in fact, no longer there.  
  
Hermione Granger, the best witch Hogwarts has seen in years, was dead.  
  
~***~  
  
A/N: So sad, I cried writing that last line. But, really, it was a nice little story. Though it took 45 minutes to write. ^_^' Oh, yes, please review, it's only a button and a few words away. Praise is loved, flames are not welcome. If you must comment on a mistake, then please have some constructive criticism. Thank you all, and happy life. It might be best to take these words along with you, and Hermione doesn't take credit for it, I do! Haha!  
  
Author Edits: Okay, I've reposted this on my new account. _ So, yeah, some of you may be thinking, 'what the heck?' Ah, down tiger. :D Everything has been edited tip-top! So, yeah. Review! 


End file.
